Stepping Out
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Joey is afraid of being touched! But we'll a certain someone help him out? SetoJoey, YugiYami, BakuraRyou (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Yugioh: Stepping Out

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's my new story and all! Here it is...

A five-year-old Joey Wheeler was being attacked by his own drunken father, how could he escaped? It was his own father's fault that his mother and sister left him cause of his father's drinking basis! Everyday it was like this, nobody knew who was Joey Wheeler, he never even left his old house which was in an old neighborhood where poor, lifeless people leaves! Joey cowered by the wall as he was hit by his father's belt once again, he screamed but nobody heard him since his house was all soundproof.

If you could call it a house. It was messy, old, breaking and nobody lived there except him and his father. "If you go out son, you'll be in bigger trouble than before," his father spat as he went out for the day for another drinking, Joey nodded quietly as he watched his father leave. He went to his room and began to sobbed on the bed, the only thing that could save him was his duel monster cards. Joey looked at his cards, someday, I'll be the best! I'll get out of here, no matter what! Joey thought angrily.

But Joey was afraid of the ouside world, the most frightened thing that he really hates was people touching him. Everytime his being touch, he always jumps and looks at the person afraid. Ten years later, Joey was now in high school and was now living in an apartment by himself. He has friends, along side by that, he has a crush someone named Seto Kaiba who runs Kaiba Corp., but he knew his still afraid of being touched ever since his father beat him.

"Hey man," Tristan said as he put an hand on his shoulder, Joey gasped as he turned around to see who it was. "Oh sorry, I totally forgot that your afraid of someone touching yea," Tristan said apologizing, "it's cool man," Joey replied as he tried to stop the shaking of his frightened body. "Has anybody seen Kaiba today?" Yugi asked as the others shook his head, "he usually comes to school if his not busy," Joey replied as everyone stared at him.

"Are you spying on him?" Anzu asked as Joey looked at her, "of course not! I don't spy on people!" Joey cried as Anzu smirked. "Any word from your sister lately?" Duke asked, "nah. Last time she called, it was like two months ago," Joey replied as Duke nodded. "Hey, wanna come to my place after school? We can play duel monsters if you like," Yugi said smiling, "sure. We'll Yami be there?" Ryou asked as his other half was listening in.

"Probably, his helping grandpa with the shop," Yugi explained. "I'll go, but Bakura might not come out though," Ryou replied as Yugi nodded. "I have other things to do after school Yugi, I have an after school Dance Program to go to," Anzu replied. "That's cool, if we see Mai, we'll tell her that your there," Yugi said as Anzu nodded, "hey Joey! Grandpa just have new cards in his game shop, he thinks you should check them out to boost your dueling deck," Yugi said smiling.

"All right. As long as they are cheap," Joey replied smiling as they all sat down to go and get class started. "Mr. Kaiba, why are you late?" The teacher asked suddenly as everyone looked up and saw Seto coming in, "what do you think? I have a business to run," Seto replied coldly as he saw everyone was staring at him. "Looks like Mr. Sunshine here is going to get in trouble," Joey said loudly as everyone smirked, "if I were you Wheeler, I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Seto replied.

"Oh! What are you gonna do?" Joey asked smirking, "does this frightens you?" Seto asked angrily as he began poking Joey at the side. Joey gasped as he looked at Kaiba, but instead saw an image of his father. "Kaiba, stop it!" Yugi cried angrily as everyone looked to see what's going on, "I don't see why his afraid of people touching him," Seto replied loudly as everyone laughed except Yugi and the others.

"Stop it man! Don't you see Joey has a blank look on his face!" Tristan cried angrily, Seto looked at Joey and snorted. "His a man, he should be able to take it," he said as the class roared with laughter, Seto smirked as he slapped Joey at the back and went towards his desk. Joey began to sobbed quietly, "see what you've done Kaiba!" Yugi cried angrily as he looked between Seto and Joey. "Father stop it! I'll do anything, I swear!" Joey yelled as everyone looked at him shocked.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Joey: tell us if it's good or bad

seto: your hurting my puppy!

me: everything we'll be ok soon!

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Anzu: review and update!


	2. Looking Back To The Past

Chapter 2- Looking Back To The Past

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Mr. Wheeler? Are you all right?" The teacher asked worriedly as everyone was watching what was going on, "Joey, come back to us!" Yugi cried as Joey looked up and saw Yugi and the others staring at him. "What just happened?" Joey asked blinking, "you have some sort of flashback," Tristan replied as he glared at Seto who was glating back. "Mr. Kaiba, I think you should take Mr. Wheeler to the nurse office," the teacher said, "but those two doesn't get along!" Anzu protested.

"Mazaki, did I asked for you opinion? Mr. Kaiba, I expect you to be back in an hour," the teacher replied as Seto growled. "Come on mutt, let's go," Seto replied coldly as Joey nodded and went out the classroom with him, "how are you gonna be with someone when you get older? Are you trying to tell us that you won't get married?" Seto asked as he stopped and looked at Joey. "There's a lot of people who's not going to get married," Joey replied, "name one," Seto replied.

"My sister Shizuka, she won't get married," Joey replied confident. "Puppy, your just saying that cause she's your little sister, just tell me the truth," Seto replied angrily as Joey sighed.

**Flashback** _A five-year-old Joey Wheeler was being attacked by his own drunken father, how could he escaped? It was his own father's fault that his mother and sister left him cause of his father's drinking basis! Everyday it was like this, nobody knew who was Joey Wheeler, he never even left his old house which was in an old neighborhood where poor, lifeless people leaves! Joey cowered by the wall as he was hit by his father's belt once again, he screamed but nobody heard him since his house was all soundproof._

_If you could call it a house. It was messy, old, breaking and nobody lived there except him and his father. "If you go out son, you'll be in bigger trouble than before," his father spat as he went out for the day for another drinking, Joey nodded quietly as he watched his father leave. He went to his room and began to sobbed on the bed, the only thing that could save him was his duel monster cards. Joey looked at his cards, someday, I'll be the best! I'll get out of here, no matter what! Joey thought angrily._ **End Flashback**

Seto's eyes widened as he looked at Joey, "so, that's why your afraid of being touched," he said as Joey nodded. "Joey, I..." Seto began as he began to go and reach for Joey's hand, "I, uh, need to go somewhere!" Joey cried quickly as he ran out off sight. "Joey, come back!" Seto yelled but Joey didn't heard him as he just kept on running, I have to get outta here, no matter what! Joey thought as he ran out off the building.

tbc...

me: kinda lame, huh?

joey: if you could call it that

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yugi: review and update!


	3. Thinking About You

Chapter 3- Thinking About You

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Seto sighed as he layed on his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about a certain someone, is it really true what the mutt said? That his father raped him and because of that his afraid of being touched? He thought as he looked out the window suddenly. "Big brother! Is everything all right?" A voice asked worriedly, "I'm in here Mokuba! I'm also fine," Seto replied as the door opened in his room revealing Mokuba who was looking worried.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat at the edge of the bed, "what are you talking about?" Seto asked blinking. "Yugi was looking for you as he ran into me earlier after school, something about you and Joey fought and he couldn't find Joey now," Mokuba explained. Seto shrugged, "his probably at his rat hole or his apartment or something," he replied. Mokuba sighed, "I'm gonna go and search for Joey to help Yugi out. With or without your permission," Mokuba replied as he got out off bed and began to go into his room to search for Joey's location on the computer.

"Just don't expect me to help you," Seto replied as Mokuba shook his head and left the room. Seto sighed, where are you? I should have been helping you not fighting with you! He thought as he stood up and also went over to his computer desk. _**In Joey's place, my old home. How nice, he thought as he looked at the house in front of him where he lived till he was fourteen where he met Yugi and the others at the game shop where he was going to buy cards.**_

**_"What are you doing here boy?" A voice asked angrily as Joey's eyes widened and looked to see who it was, "father! I didn't know you were still here!" He cried shocked as his father nodded. "I wasn't a good father back than, but after you left, I've realized my mistakes," his father replied, "but how can I trust you? After those nine years living with you," Joey replied worriedly. "He really did changed," a voice said as Joey looked and saw his mother and sister._**

**_"What are you doing here!" He asked excitedly, "we don't want you anymore. Your out off the family son," his father said as Joey blinked. "What's going on?" He asked as his sister took out a gun, "sorry big brother," Shizuka said as he was shot._** Joey woked up suddenly as he looked around and saw he was in his apartment, just a dream. What's going on with me? He thought as he got out of bed. The phone rang as Joey went to answer it, "hello?" He asked.

"Puppy, are you all right?" A voice asked as Joey gasped knewing who it was, "I'm fine Kaiba. What is it that you want?" Joey asked still thinking about that weird dream. Why is he calling? How'd he find out my number? Somehow, I have to get out of Domino so I won't have these weird dreams anymore! Joey thought unhappily as he wasn't listening to what Seto was saying.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

seto: review and update!


	4. Worried

Chapter 4- Worried

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Seto sighed as he hunged up the phone, he knew that Joey wasn't paying attention while he was talking. He looked at his computer as he looked for Joey's address, good, he wouldn't expect me coming over there soon, Seto thought as he got up and got ready to leave. In Joey's place, he saw a letter from his sister Shizuka two weeks ago that was laying on the table.

He picked it up and read it: **hi big brother! Hopefully you are diong great after what father did to you! I didn't told mom yet but she's getting worried and suspicous though! We'll be coming back soon in Domino! We just don't know yet! Say hi to Yugi and the others for me we'll yea? Thanks big brother! Love, Shizuka. **

Joey smiled as he put down the letter, just than he heard a knocked and jumped. "Who would be knocking at a time like this?" He wondered as he went to go and get it, "Kaiba! How'd you find my place?" He asked angrily. Seto smirked, "technology is a good thing isn't it?" He asked as Joey growled. "What is it that you've want?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm worried about you, you weren't paying attention while I was talking to you on the phone," Seto replied as Joey stared at him. "Your worried about me?" He asked as Seto nodded, "that's a first," Joey replied as Seto growled. "I've asked if you want to stay at my mansion, in one condition though, you don't have to pay and I we'll help you," Seto said smiling as Joey looked at him shocked.

"Your serious aren't you?" He asked as Seto nodded, "please puppy? I don't want you to be out off the world, I want you to be stepping out meeting new people," Seto said smiling as he put out his hand. Joey looked at it, "great! What time should I go by?" He asked as he avoided the handshake. Seto frowned, "two days we'll be fine," he said.

Joey nodded, "can't wait!" He cried as Seto nodded and left the apartment. Two weeks, he we'll be fine, Seto thought as he left to go home.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Joey: review and update!


	5. Inside The Mansion

Chapter 5- Inside The Mansion

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Joey! Slow down!" Seto cried as Joey was running all over the mansion, "but Kaiba! Look how big it is! I've never seen a mansion this huge!" Joey cried smiling. Seto caught up with him, "didn't I told you I'll give you the grand tour? Besides, we still have to put your stuff in one of the guests rooms," Seto replied. "Is it all right if I stay in the guest room that's by yours?" Joey asked, "sure," Seto replied.

"Seto! I'm home!" A voice called as the two looked at each other, "I'm up here Mokuba!" Seto called as Mokuba ran upstairs. "Hey big brother! What's Joey doing here?" Mokuba asked blinking, "he needs to be safe from his father," Seto explained as Mokuba nodded in understanding. Mokuba smiled at Joey, "I'm glad that your staying for awhile since my brother has been moping around," he said smirking as he left the two boys alone.

Joey looked at Seto who laughed nervously, "kids," he said as he shook his head as Joey frowned. "Here's your room," Seto said as he opened the door, "jeez! This is bigger than my apartment!" Joey cried shocked as Seto laughed. "Every room is at least big as this, except for mine and Mokuba's," Seto explained as he went to his room followed by Joey who wanted to go and peek.

"That's because you have a bathroom in yours along with a jacuzzi in it," Joey replied as Seto blushed. "You can use it if you want too Joey, as long as it's clean afterwards," he said as Joey looked at him, "you don't mind!" He asked shocked as Seto shook his head. "Oh, where's the bathroom that I'm gonna used?" Joey asked, "it's across from your room to the right," Seto explained as Joey nodded.

"Go on and rest, dinner we'll be served soon," Seto said as Joey nodded and left Kaiba alone. Joey smiled, hopefully everything we'll be fine, he thought as he doesn't feel Seto staring at him. You'll be fine Wheeler, I'm sure me helping you to step out into the world we'll be great for you, Seto thought as he went inside his room to go and rest for the day.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

joey: review and update!


	6. Seto's Plan

Chapter 6- Seto's Plan

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"You want to do what!" Joey asked shocked as Seto nodded, "I want you to go and sit in that chair. I'm going to go and poke you, but if you want to go and stop, just tell me and tell me what's wrong," Seto explained once again. Joey sighed, "I'm not sure. What happens if you can't handle me?" He asked as Seto groaned. "Do you want me to help you or not? Yami we'll comfort you when we are done," he said as Joey's face lit up, "thank you Seto!" He cried as he looked at him smiling.

"First, who was the last person you've touched beside me?" Seto asked as Joey frowned, "the last person I touched was my sister Shizuka. It was like a couple of months ago when she was here in Domino," Joey explained. "Was it the time when we were dueling in Battle City?" Seto asked, Joey nodded. "After she've touched me, she didn't know I was afraid of people touching me cause of our father. She comforted me and than I've told her the truth," Joey explained.

"Joey, Yami we'll be here soon and I we'll be here. Is that all right?" Seto asked as he put his hand onto Joey's shoulder, Joey shivered as he looked at the hand and up at Seto. But instead he saw his father staring down at him, "Joey? Is something wrong?" Seto asked as he shook him lightly. "Let go off me father!" Joey yelled angrily as he pushed back Seto's hands away from him, Seto fell onto the ground with a loud thud as Joey opened his eyes and saw Seto.

Joey gasped, "I am so sorry Seto!" He cried as he went towards him. Seto shook his head, "you were just doing fine. Come on, we have plenty of time before Mokuba gets back home," he said as he stood up. Joey nodded as he got up also, "what were you thinking back than? When you saw your father?" Seto asked gently. Joey sighed, "it was like I was back when I was five-years-old and being raped by him," Joey explained slowly.

"So every vision that you've see everytime someone touches you it's your father cause what happened ten years ago," Seto said as Joey nodded. "Maybe we have to go and see a doctor or a psychologists," Seto suggested as Joey shook his head quickly, "no doctor or psychologists! I want you!" Joey blurted out as Seto looked at him surprised. "Uh, I mean, I want you to help me," Joey replied quickly as Seto nodded.

"But if things goes bad, we are going to see a psychologists. Got it?" Seto asked as Joey nodded unhappily. "Are you still into duel monsters Joey?" Seto asked as Joey looked at him, "yea. Why'd you asked?" He asked as Seto smiled. "I want you to go and duel against a virtual computer. It's a new thing that I'm working on for duelists who doesn't want to battle against other duelists and could do it at home in the backyard or somewhere else," Seto explained.

Joey nodded, "sure. I'll do it!" He cried as Seto smiled. With all the effects in the computer program of the holograms, the duel monsters has to touched him while attacking, this is a perfect plan, Seto thought smiling.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Joey: how is it so far?

seto: good huh?

mokuba: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Yami: review and update!


	7. Virtual Dueling I

Chapter 7- Virtual Dueling (I)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Are you ready Joey?" Seto asked as he was in the upper level watching him below, "yea. Let's duel!" Joey cried as he got ready to duel against the computer. "I'll go first! I'm putting Alligator's Sword in attack mode and one card face down! I'll end my turn," Joey said confident, "Alligator Sword has 1500 attack points. Opponent has one card face down. Playing the magic card Snatch Steal, sacrificing it for Jinzo," the computer said as Joey gasped.

"It can't do that!" He cried as Seto was watching as he smirked, "attack directly at his life points," the computer said as Joey watched JInzo attacking him. Joey gasped as he felt the blow, stop it! I don't want to be touched anymore! Joey thought frightened as he felt the blow through his stomach. Joey gasped as he held onto his stomach, "Joey! Are you all right!" Seto asked worriedly as Joey nodded.

Joey's life points went down to 5600, "placing one card face down. Ending my turn," the computer said. Joey sighed as he drew, "now! I'll play Change of Heart to go and sacrifice your Jinzo for mine!" Joey cried as he put it in attack mode. "Along with one card face down, attack directly!" He cried as the computer's life points also went down to 5600. "Opponent has two cards face down an one monster with 2400 attack points. Placing one monster in defense mode, ending my turn," the computer said.

"My move! I'll play Baby Dragon in attack mode! Attack her face down monster!" Joey cried, "activating Man Eater's Bug special effect. Destroy one monster on the field," the computer said as Jinzo was destroyed. "Ha! You've activated my trap card! Call of the Hunted! I'll end my turn," Joey said, "opponent has two cards face down and two monster cards in attack mode. Putting Battle Ox in attack mode, attack his Baby Dragon!" The computer cried angrily.

Joey's life points went down to 5100, "nice. But not good enough! Cause I'll play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards and discard two!" Joey cried as he drew the cards. Come on Joey, you have to defeat this computer, Seto thought as he watched. "Sweet! Now, I'll play Flame's Swrodsman in attack mode! Jinzo attack Battle Ox!" Joey cried as the computer's life points went down to 4900, "now Flame's Swordsman! Attack directly!" Joey cried angrily.

The computer's life points went down to 3200, "my move. Now playing Dark Hole," she cried as Joey blinked and saw his monsters were destroyed. "Playing Monster Reborn, bringing back Jinzo. Activating Malevolent Nuzzler, Jinzo now has 3100 attack points. Attack directly at his life points," the computer said as Joey's life points went down to 2000. "Seto! Stop the attacking!" Joey called as he felt the blow thinking it was his father, "it's almost over Joey! Just few more turns, hang in there!" Seto called as Joey's face looked frightened.

Why doesn't Seto help me? It's my father attacking me, not the monsters! Somebody, help me! Joey thought worriedly as he was kneeling on the ground shaking.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

seto: review and update!


	8. Virtual Dueling II

Chapter 8- Virtual Dueling (II)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Joey groaned as he drew a card, Fissure! It can destroy one monster card of the weakest attack points! Which means the computer has Jinzo, all right! Joey thought happily. "Now, I'll play Fissure! Destroying your monster card that you have!" Joey cried angrily. "Activating Malevolant Nuzzler's special effect, loosing eight hundred life points so it could go back on top of my deck," the computer said. The computer's life points went down to 2400, Joey looked at his hand.

Aw man! I need Premature Burial or Monster Reborn to bring back Jinzo! Augh! This we'll do for now, Joey thought unhappily. "Armored Lizard in attack mode! Attack her life points directly!" Joey cried as the computer went down to 900, "my move. Putting one card face down and one monster card in defense mode," the computer said as Joey smirked. "My move! Yes! Now, I'll play Monster Reborn, to bring back Jinzo from the graveyard!" Joey cried angrily.

"Activating Magic Jammer, destroying your magic card unless I put one card in my graveyard," the computer said as Joey growled. "Putting Gearfried The Iron Knight in attack mode! Now, Armored Lizard, attack her monster!" Joey cried, "activating Penguin Soldier. Putting your two cards in your hand," the computer said as Joey groaned as he put the two monsters back in his hand. Seto blinked, the computer is a good duelist, hopefully Joey is more though, he thought.

"My move! Masaki The Legendary Swordsman in attack mode! I'll play Dian Keto The Cure Master to put my life points to 1900! Along with one card face down! Attack his life points directly!" The computer cried as Joey gasped and felt the blow as Joey began to pant. What's going on? Am I having a weird feeling that it's my father? Joey thought as he looked up. **Flashback** _"Father! Please, I'll do anything! Just stop!" A six-year-old Joey cried, "no. Not till you feel it," his father said angrily._

_Joey sobbed as his father began to go and hit him harder this time, "help me!" Joey cried angrily._ **End flashback** Joey's legs began to wobble as he stood up, "Joey, your all right!" Seto called as Joey nodded to him. "Now, I'll play Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy your trap! Along with Dark Hole, to estroy your monster! Next, I'll play Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards from my deck," Joey said as he drew two cards.

"Playing Premature Burial! I loose eight hundred which my life points went down to 100 life points! But that's a heavy lost, even though now I'll put in play Blue-Eyes White Dragon! The card that you put in your graveyard after activating Magic Jammer! Attack her monster and life points directly!" Joey cried as the computer life oints went down to zero, Joey sighed as he went up to where Seto was. "How are you feeling Joey?" Seto asked as Joey looked at him angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Joey asked angrily, "tell you what!" Seto asked blinking. "That the monsters are gonna touch me and all! Why'd you do that?" Joey asked, "that was part of the plan," Seto began. "Part of the plan! I can't believe you did that!" Joey cried as he stormed off, "Joey, wait!" Seto cried but Joey didn't heard him as he left Seto. Seto sighed, I'm just trying to help you puppy, he thought as he sat down at a chair.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

joey: review and update!


	9. Forgiveness

Chapter 9- Forgiveness

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Seto looked around the mansion as he couldn't find Joey anywhere, "is something wrong sir?" His butler Joseph asked. "I'm looking for Joey, have you've seen him?" Seto asked, "oh. The young man that ran in here, well, I think he went in the gardens," Joseph said as he walked away. Seto sighed as he ran to the garden and found Joey sitting on the grass looking around at the beautiful flowers and roses around him, "beautiful, isn't it?" Seto asked smiling as it startled Joey.

Joey looked at Seto, "how'd you find me?" He asked as Seto sat next to him. "My butler Joseph saw you running in here, this is also a place for me to go and think," he explained. Joey sighed, "I know that your just trying to help Seto. But everytime something or someone touches me, it's like my father is right there in front of me," Joey explained as Seto looked at him. "Do you know where's your father now?" He asked, Joey shook his head.

"His probably here in Domino still unless he ran off," Joey replied. Seto nodded, "Joey, I'm asking you to forigve me. I should have told you what I was gonna do, but I had no choice but to do it to you without you noticing," Seto explained. Joey looked at him, "I will do my best to protect you from your father. Where ever he is, I want you to forgive me Joey," Seto said as he took his hands and looked at him with sincere eyes.

Joey gasped as he felt he was being touched, he began to shake a little but realized it was only Seto. "Let me help you," Seto said confident as Joey looked at him and nodded, "thank you Joey," Seto said with a smile. "Um, could you let go off my hand?" Joey asked as Seto blushed and let go off Joey's hand, "are you still afraid of being touched Joey?" Seto asked as Joey nodded. "But if it was you who were touching me, I see you and not my father," Joey explained as Seto blinked.

"Your not afraid of being touched that much Joey! We just need someone who will touch you everyday and you won't see your father anymore!" Seto cried excitedly, "no. Perhaps it's the way that I feel about you," Joey said as Seto looked at him blinking. "Like I thought you were a cold-hearted bastard and thought you only care about Mokuba, but after I realized that you just want to help me, I got over it everytime you've touched me," Joey explained.

Seto blushed hard as Joey saw it and smirked, "aw, the CEO is having a red face!" He cried as Seto growled. "Come on puppy, we are gonna see your friends now," Seto said as Joey smiled, "great! Is Mokuba coming?" He asked as Seto looked at him. "Sure, we just have to wait for him," Seto said as Joey nodded and followed Seto back to the house.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

seto: review and update!


	10. My Feelings

Chapter 10- My Feelings

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter

Seto sighed the next day as he typed in his computer while Joey was his friends hanging out and Mokuba was at a friend's house. How can I help Joey without really hurting him? Seto thought as he looked at the pictures in the computer that they have taken together along with Mokuba, Seto smiled as he saw Joey hugging him while the picture was being taken along with Mokuba who sat in the middle. Seto clicked on the picture as he put it as his background picture.

Joey, how could I help you? Seto thought as he looked at Joey's picture. "Something wrong big brother?" A voice asked as it startled Seto, "Mokuba! What are you doing here! I thought you were at a friend's house!" He cried shocked. Mokuba smirked, "I was. But my friend's parents dropped me off since they have to go somewhere," he explained as Seto nodded. "Thinking about Joey?" Mokuba asked as he saw the picture, "you could say that," Seto replied.

"If you love him Seto, why don't you tell him? It can help him by being touched from people and go into the world without being afraid," Mokuba said smiling as Seto stared at him. "I do not love him!" He cried angrily as Mokuba sighed, "always denying it Seto. Why can't you just say that you will tell him?" He asked as Seto groaned. "What time is Joey coming back?" Mokuba asked, "later tonight. He'll be back for dinner though," Seto replied as Mokuba nodded.

"I'm telling you, if you love him Joey we'll be so happy! He loves you Seto! Ever since Duelist Kingdom!" Mokuba cried, "how do you know?" Seto asked. "Everytime he looks at you, everyone can see he has feelings through his eyes," Mokuba explained as Seto sighed, "I'm helping him and that's it," he said as Mokuba sighed. "Have it your way, hurting his feelings," he said as he left the room, Seto sighed as he looked at the picture.

Do I really love you that way or is it just some weird feeling? Seto thought unhappily, Seto shook his head. All those times helping Joey, deep inside, I know that I love him but why can't I admit it? When Mokuba's in bed tonight, I'll go and try to tell him, Seto thought.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

seto: review and update!


	11. Dinner And Feelings

Chapter 11- Dinner And Feelings

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Later during that day, "Seto! Are you home?" A voice called as Seto looked at the time and saw it was nearly six. "I'm at here Joey!" Seto called back as Seto put in another picture in his background so Joey wouldn't see that he was thinking of him, "we should go out and get something to eat instead of going back," Joey's voice said as Seto looked at him. "You mean like pizza right?" Seto asked as Joey nodded smiling, "hnn. I dunno, Mokuba!" Seto cried as Mokuba came upstairs.

"Yea?" He asked, "do you want pizza for dinner?" Seto asked. Mokuba shook his head, "I already ate pizza at my friend's house. You two could order if you want," he said winking as he left the two boys. Joey blinked, "what was that all about?" He asked as Seto blushed which Joey didn't see. "If it's only the two of us, we should go out to a restaurant than," Seto replied, "you mean one of those fancy restaurants?" Joey asked as Seto shook his head.

"No, just regular restaurant," he replied as Joey nodded smiling. Seto made reservations as Joey got ready, Seto smiled as he hunged up the phone and see Joey in the bathroom. "Ready to go? I've made reservations at a restaurant, did you went to Mimi's Cafe yet?" Seto asked as Joey shook his head, "good. We are going to be late if we don't get going," he said as the two boys went in the car. In Mimi's Cafe, "are you two boys ready?" The waiter asked as Seto nodded.

Joey and Seto ordered as the waiter left taking there menu's, "why'd you brought me here Seto?" Joey asked looking at him. Seto sighed as he looked at him, "ever since I first met you, I've changed," Seto said, "not really. Remember that time where you keep poking me and wouldn't stop?" Joey asked as Seto nodded. "I'm sorry about that Joey, but, the thing that I'm trying to say is, I love you. Would you be my boyfriend?" Seto asked as he touched Joey's hands that were on the table.

Seto stared deeply within Joey's eyes as he was shocked and surprised, he was still afraid of being touched, but everytime he was touched, he knew it was Seto. But every other person, all he could see was his father. "Joey?" Seto asked worriedly, what could I tell him? Do I really want this? Joey thought as Seto waited for an answer.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

seto: good huh?

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mokuba: review and update!


	12. Be With Me

Chapter 12- Be With Me!

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Seto, this isn't one of your jokes is it?" Joey asked as Seto's eyes widened, "of course not! Why would I lie something about this if it's important?" Seto asked as Joey stared at him surprised. Joey sighed as he looked at him, "if I do agree with this, your not going to go and tell everyone are you?" He asked as Seto shook his head. "Unless you want too and I would but if you don't, I won't," Seto replied as Joey nodded. "Well, if that's the case, I do want to be with you," he said smiling as Seto smiled back.

Just than they heard a click, Seto and Joey looked out the window and saw someone holding a camera within there hands. "What was that!" Joey asked shocked, "somehow somebody knew about us being here," Seto said worriedly as he flipped open his phone. "What are you doing?" Joey asked unhappily, "calling my guards to secure the area to find the guy. If we don't find him by tomorrow, everyone is going to find out about this," Seto explained as Joey gasped.

"We have to find him now! If we don't, all of my friends and family are going to go and hear about this! Especially my sister! She doesn't trust you quite Seto!" Joey cried unhappily as people began to go and looked at them, "I know puppy. Just sit down, I'll handle this while you just watch," Seto said as Joey nodded unhappily. Joey groaned, what would my friends think about this? Especially Yugi, who's been always been trying to get Seto to be his friend.

Mai, she'll be upset. Along with Anzu, who doesn't trust Seto at all, Joey thought as he watch Seto make calls upon yelling at his guards. Joey coughed as Seto looked at him, "something the matter puppy?" He asked as Joey shook his head. "I was wondering if we could go back home now Seto, we could just take the leftovers back home and just eat it there," Joey suggested, Seto looked at him and saw he was serious.

"All right, but Joey. Starting tomorrow you have to bring two guards with you everywhere, I'm going to secure the mansion and Kaiba Corp. Mokuba is also having two guards, along with two passwords for getting into areas that you, myself and Mokuba could go into within Kaiba Corp. and the mansion," Seto explained as Joey nodded. "This is scary Seto, what happens if we don't find the person?" Joey asked frightened, Seto looked at him as he carried the bags from the restaurant along with holding Joey's hands with the other.

"If you think positive, we'll find him," Seto said smiling as Joey nodded. "After all, we've got each other and nothing could separate us puppy," Seto said as he leaned in so he could kiss Joey, Joey leaned in also as the two kissed for the first time. **Flashback** _"Come on boy! I know you could go all the way!" His father cried angrily, "I don't want too!" Four-year-old Joey cried. "Wrong answer boy," his father growled angrily as Joey screamed once again._** End Flashback **

Joey's eyes widened as he pulled away from the kiss quickly, "you could still see your father, huh Joey?" Seto asked as Joey nodded. "We'll go slowly as you want, after all, your father is long gone isn't he?" Seto asked as Joey shrugged, "he may still be here but I'm not sure," he explained. "Come on, Mokuba is probably waiting for me back at the mansion right now," Seto said as the two drove off, in a dark alley nearby.

Soon Seto, you'll be out off my way and I'll be able to control Kaiba Corp. and take your love one's away from you! The Person thought angrily as the picture that he took developed within his reach and he laughed evilly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Joey: review and update!


	13. The News

Chapter 13- The News

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

The next day, "Seto? Why are you awake early?" Joey asked as he saw Seto sitting down on the couch in the living room. "I just want to see the news, that's all," Seto replied as Joey sat next to him, "according to yesterday's night event, we have here a picture of Seto Kaiba with an unknown boy," the reporter said suddenly as Joey eyes widened looking at the picture. "Do you think that these two are dating Noah?" The reporter asked, "Noah!" Seto asked blinking.

Noah smirked, "I just saw the famous Seto Kaiba at a restaurant yesterday along with that nobody," he replied. "How'd you know that they were there?" The reporter asked, "oh that? I was about to go out for dinner and just saw them at the same restaurant," Noah explained. Joey growled as Seto looked at him, "Noah, aren't you the son of Gozaburo Kaiba?" The reporter asked. Noah nodded, "but ever since my father died, well, I've been into hiding till now," Noah explained.

"Gozaburo Kaiba! Than that must mean Noah is his real son!" Seto cried angrily, "where are you living now?" The reporter asked. "I prefer not to tell," Noah replied smiling, "that jerk! He doesn't want to tell so we couldn't find him!" Joey cried angrily. "Are you sad that Seto Kaiba is dating someone already?" The reporter asked, "not really. Though I just don't know why Seto wouldn't date somebody famous like Yugi Mouto. Even though I should be President of Kaiba Corp.," Noah said angrily.

"How does he know Yugi?" Joey asked worriedly, "well, Yugi is the King of Games puppy. Everyone else knows him," Seto replied. "Why should you be President of Kaiba Corp.?" The reporter asked, "ever since my father died cause of Seto, I've ran away from the mansion. He never knew that I was in the mansion so he never saw me," Noah said sadly. "How'd your father died?" The reporter asked, Seto growled.

If he knows how I've killed my own stepfather, than everyone would think that I'm a murderer! We'll be in much bigger trouble, Seto thought angrily. "He pushed my father out off the window for some reason, that's when I ran away," Noah replied, "that's enough! I've pushed our stepfather out of the window so I could protect Mokuba and myself!" Seto yelled angrily as Joey stared at him frightened. "Well, that's all for now folks! Seto Kaiba has been taking, Noah Kaiba, thanks for coming," the reporter said smiling at him.

Noah nodded as he smiled evilly, "it wasn't a problem," he said as the news went on into a different subject. "Seto! Did you heard the radio!" Mokuba asked as he came downstairs, "don't tell me they were on the radio also?" Seto asked as Mokuba nodded. "Everyone in the whole entire world heard it! Later today, crowds of people might be here," Mokuba said, "it's that punk Noah. Who is he anyway?" Seto asked as Mokuba shrugged.

"Joey? I want you to stay with me all times, is that clear?" Seto asked as he saw Joey sitting down on the couch shaking, "something wrong Joey?" Mokuba asked worriedly. "Joey?" Seto asked as he came near him, "don't come near me! I don't want anymore shouting father!" Joey cried as Seto's eyes widened. "What is he talking about?" Mokuba asked, "I've accidentally shouted when I saw the news about our stepfather how he died," Seto explained.

"Joey, look at Seto! His your boyfriend!" Mokuba cried as Seto looked at him, "how would you know?" He asked as Mokuba smirked. "Well, looking at the picture on the news, I'm assuming that you two are," he said as Seto nodded, "please puppy. Come back to me," he said as he leaned in to go and kiss Joey on the lips passionately. Joey moaned as he opened up his eyes and saw Seto staring at him, "Seto?" Joey asked as Seto nodded.

"Seto!" Joey cried hugging him tightly, "what are we going to do now Seto?" Mokuba asked as Seto was hugging Joey back. "We must stay together at all times Mokie, somehow, someway. I'll fix this no matter what," Seto said confident as Mokuba nodded in agreement.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

seto: good huh?

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mokuba: review and update!


	14. Duel, Duel, Duel!

Chapter 14- Duel, Duel, Duel!

notes: don't owe yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Joey sighed as he watched Seto make phone calls along with typing on the computer, "where's Mokuba?" Joey asked as Seto looked at him after making a phone call. "Mokuba is with the guards, telling them what to do," Seto explained as Joey nodded, "are you almost done?" He asked as Seto shook his head. "You should go with Yugi and the others today, just make sure you bring two guards with you," Seto said as Joey nodded to find his two guards, Jonathan and Jason.

In Joey's place, "is he sure about this?" Jason asked as Joey nodded. "I know there's a lot of people waiting for one of us to go out there, but there's nothing for me to do here!" Joey complained as Jonathan and Jason looked at each other, "very well. But if something happens, we should go," Jonathan said as Joey nodded smiling. In Seto's place, "make sure the guards are doing what they are told so! If they are not, I'll fire them!" Seto cried angrily as he hunged up the phone.

"Eh Seto? The guards are in there places," Mokuba said as he came into the office. Seto nodded, "uh, where's Joey?" He asked looking around. "He went out to see his friends since he was bored and all," Seto explained, "what! Noah could be out there around Domino! You told him to do so!" Mokuba asked shocked as Seto nodded. Mokuba groaned, "big brother's are usually a pain," he said as Seto stared at him as Mokuba laughed nervously.

In Joey's place, "Yugi! Hey man, what's up?" Joey asked as he came inside the game shop and looked around. Yugi looked and saw Joey coming in with his two guards, "Joey! It's been so long! Where have you've been?" He asked as Joey looked nervous. "Uh, is the gang here?" He asked as Yugi nodded, "in the living room," he replied as Joey went and followed him leaving his two guards in the entrance. Ten minutes later, "eh! Your seeing Kaiba!" Tristan asked shocked.

Joey nodded, "that's great. Isn't it?" Duke asked as Yami nodded. "No it isn't! You and Kaiba hates each other!" Anzu cried angrily, "but Anzu..." Joey began. Anzu shook her head, "your sick Joey. Along with the others," she said as she left the game shop. "Anzu, wait!" Yugi cried as he and Joey went out the shop to follow her, Joey gasped as he saw a crowd of people around the limo along with the two guards. "What's going on!" Joey asked blinking, "we want to duel you Joey Wheeler!" A kid cried pointing straight at him.

Back at Seto's place, "duel disk activation. Joey Wheeler, near the game shop," the computer said as Seto looked. "Mokuba!" Seto cried loudly as Mokuba came running up, "what's wrong big brother?" He asked panting. "Joey is in a duel! We better go before he gets hurt!" Seto cried as Mokuba nodded. Back in Joey's place, "I can't believe Yugi would take your place instead of you dueling," the kid said to Joey. Joey growled, "I can duel!" He cried as he looked and saw Yami shaking his head as he took the form of Yugi while dueling.

"What is he? Your protector?" A kid asked as the kids started to laugh, "I want to take him on," a voice said as everyone looked. "Noah!" Joey cried as Noah smirked coming out from the crowd, "what is it that you want Noah?" Yami asked angrily. "If you win, the media we'll go off," Noah said, "if I loose...?" Yami asked hopefully he wouldn't. Noah smiled, "you and Joey will be my slaves forever along with the media still working and Seto Kaiba trying to fix it," he replied.

"Now, if I'm dueling yea. You'll get only 4000 life points while I get 8000 points," Noah said as Joey gasped. "You can't do that!" He cried, Noah laughed. "Yes I can," he said as he took out his duel disk that was different from Seto's, "very well. Let's duel!" Yami cried as Noah nodded. Joey looked worried, where are you Seto? He thought as he looked around. Back in Seto's place, "why don't you contact the guards Seto?" Mokuba asked as Seto looked at him.

"Those guards are fools. They don't do anything but stand around," he said as Mokuba sighed. Joey, you better watch out for yourself! Cause here we come! Seto thought as Seto drove towards the game shop.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Yugi: she's not really good at dueling

me: I'll skip through some of it

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Joey: review and update!


	15. The End Of The Line

Chapter 15-The End Of The Line

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Mokuba, can you locate Joey if his dueling right now?" Seto asked as Mokuba nodded as he typed in the computer, "the only one's that are dueling are these duelists," he said as he showed Seto the screen. Seto looked and saw Yugi and Noah's pictures on the screen, "perhaps they are both dueling each other?" Mokuba asked as Seto nodded, "Mokuba. I want you to go and diactivate the duel between them," Seto said as Mokuba blinked.

"But why?" He asked, "so I can have a word with Noah myself. They should be at the game shop," Seto said as Mokuba nodded. Back at the game shop, "what's going on!" Tristan asked surprised as he and the others came out and saw Joey standing around along with Yugi and Noah dueling each other. "Tristan!" Joey cried as Tristan growled, "if you come near Joey Wheeler, I'm sure you'll have a punishment soon enough," Noah said as he snapped his fingers and the two guys behind Noah held onto Joey as he struggled to get free.

"Joey! Just stay calm! Noah! You will pay for this!" Yami cried angrily as Noah smirked, "I want to see you try," he replied as Yami nodded. "First I'll go and put this card face down and one monster card in defense mode," he said as he ended his turn, "pathetic move. Just watch the master draw his cards!" Noah cried as he drew a card. Back at Seto's place, "did you diactivate the duel disks?" He asked as he looked at Mokuba who nodded.

"It should be going down soon in like fifteen seconds," he said as Seto nodded and he sped up his driving. "Seto! Slow down! We aren't in a hurry!" Mokuba cried nervously as he held onto the door, "I just want to get there quick Mokuba," Seto replied as he was worried about Joey. Back at the game shop, "hey! What's going on!" Noah asked as his monsters on the field were beginning to fade within his eyes.

Noah looked around and saw Joey smiling excitedly, "it has something to do with Kaiba, doesn't it!" He asked angrily as he pushed Joey onto the back wall of the game shop. "I don't know!" Joey cried worriedly, "hey, let go off him!" Tristan cried angrily as the two guards blocked his path to get any near to Noah. Just than everyone moved out off the way as they heard tire's screeching, "Joey!" A voice cried as the tall person came out off the car.

"Seto!" Joey cried happily, "Kaiba! Block him!" Noah ordered the guards as the two began to advance near Seto. Seto fought the guards as Mokuba called more security to come to the game shop, "Noah! Get your hands of off my boyfriend now!" Seto cried angrily. "What are you going to do Kaiba? Kill me?" Noah asked laughing, "no. But I'm going to get the whole entire Kaiba Corp. and the police to get you!" Seto cried angrily.

"Something's wrong with Joey!" Duke cried suddenly as Seto looked and saw that his face was a blank stare, "your hurting him Noah!" Seto cried as Noah smirked. "How so?" He asked, "your giving him a flashback! His thinking about his father! Let go off him!" Seto cried as he pushed Noah onto the ground. **Flashback** _"Hold still boy," Joey's father said to him as he was about six, "no. Not again father! Please!" Joey begged._

_Joey's father snorted, "you didn't obey my rules. So you have to be punished!" His father said angrily as Joey was kissed by his drunken father. Joey struggled to get free, "stop!" He cried but Joey's father didn't stopped as Joey was slammed onto the wall behind him. _**End Flashback **"Get him!" Mokuba ordered as he saw the guards coming out from the limo, "where's Jason and Jonathan?" One of the guards asked.

Mokuba shrugged, "who knows?" He asked as Seto tried to get Joey back. "Joey! Don't you remember us? Your here with your friends!" Yami cried as he held onto him, "where's Seto?" Joey asked looking around. "I'm right here," Seto said to him as Joey looked at him, "that's not him!" He cried as Seto growled and looked at Noah who was held by Seto's two strongest guards. "Noah! I will never forgive you what you've did!" Seto cried angrily, "heh. I don't care what I've done to that pathetic fool," he said.

"By tomorrow, I want this whole entire media fixed! Got it?" Seto asked angrily, "fine. But people will know anyway," Noah said. "I'll take care of that, boys. Get him out off here and put him in the police station for now," Seto ordered as the two guards nodded, "Kaiba! Joey's coming around!" Ryou cried happily as Seto looked and saw Joey talking with Yami and Yugi. "Everything all right puppy?" Seto asked smiling, "Seto!" Joey cried hugging him tightly.

Seto smiled as he hugged Joey back, "come on puppy. Let's go home," he said as Joey smiled happily. "Sir?" Jason's voice asked as Seto looked and saw Jonathan and Jason, "you two are fired!" Seto cried angrily as Jason looked at Jonathan who looked at Mokuba who shrugged. "I want your stuff out off the office by this evening," Seto ordered as Jason and Jonathan nodded, everything we'll be all right puppy, you'll just see, Seto thought as he, Joey and Mokuba went home.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

joey: wow, almost two pages

me: yup!

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mokuba: review and update!


	16. Stepping Out

Chapter 16- Stepping Out

notes: don't owe Yugioh! The Last and final chapter! Here it is...

It's been two months since the media that Noah had pulled off, Joey was living happily in Seto's mansion while Mokuba was still attending school and Seto was still working at Kaiba Corp. "Seto! We are going to be late!" Joey called as he and Seto were in the mansion, "I know puppy. Just give me a second," he replied as the two got ready to go to the game shop. "Is Mokuba already there?" Joey asked, "his been there since early this morning. Hurry up Joey," Seto said smiling at him.

Joey pouted, "I've been ready," he said as Seto smiled and the two went. In the game shop, "man, those two are always late," Tristan grumbled as Duke smirked. "You know Joey, his late everyday," he said, "even for a party," Joey's sister Shizuka replied as Duke laughed. "Very funny sis," a voice said unhappily as Shizuka turned around quickly and saw her big brother along with his boyfriend holding hands, "ah, big brother! I didn't saw you coming in!" Shizuka cried surprised.

Joey laughed, "don't worry sis. I'm not mad," he said as Shizuka smiled at him. "Ah, here's the couple!" Yugi cried as he gave them cups of whine, "since when did you drink Yugi?" Joey asked blinking as Yugi shrugged. "Come on you guys, Joey hasn't been experiencing any flashbacks since Noah did the media. Plus, those two never got along till they've gotten together," Ryou said smiling, "his right. It's time to celebrate," Bakura said nodding as Joey blushed.

"Joey, all those years that I mistreated you, would you forgive me?" Seto asked staring down at him, "of course Seto. Anything for you," he said smiling as the two kissed in front of everyone. "Isn't this romantic?" Shizuka asked looking at Mokuba who nodded, "perhaps they'll get married and we'll become brother and sister," he said as Shizuka and him laughed at the thought. "I love you dragon," Joey said to him quietly, "I love you also puppy," Seto replied as the two celebrated the party.

END!

me: crappy ending, huh?

seto: we'll be onto the next story soon

yugi: review and update!


End file.
